


The Most Wanted

by SleepyEmily



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Violence, naruto - Freeform, ninja's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabbles about Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu both before their time with Akatsuki and during.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wanted

 

This is just a little thought about what if Hidan could taste the difference in different people's blood, impossible? Sure but his ass is immortal so meh.

**Please enjoy.**

 

* * *

**Blood Tasting**

* * *

 

"Jashin will appreciate this sacrifice," Hidan whispered, his eyes and grin wide with manic glee as he stared down at Shikamaru, his terrified eyes watching as Hidan lifted his scythe to lick the blood.  
  
His wet tongue flattened against the metal as it swiped the liquid away, bursting onto his taste buds.

"Yes," he hissed ecstatically, his skin darkening to the patterned pitch blackness and bone white as the forest around them hushed as he began to giggle with-

"Wait," Hidan stopped dead and stared at Shikamaru, lowering his pike, his nose scrunched as though he smelled something vile. "What is that? What the shit?"  
  
Shikamaru stared back at him, confused and on edge however he kept his façade of being scared and helpless. He couldn't possibly..?

"W-what?" The Nara looked back at him warily.  


"This is Kakuzu's," Hidan grunted, his face falling into a disgruntled expression and he swung his scythe back up to look at where he had licked the blood off as though it had answers for him before glancing back at the chuunin. "What? You think I wouldn't realise it wasn't your blood, moron?"

'How in the hell?' Shikamaru's mind raced as he tried to find a different plan.

"It's my partners blood," Hidan laughed. "You dick! I can't believe you thought that would work, as though you're the first to think of it. Nice attempt though."

 


End file.
